


Героин победил

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Героин победил

Алан. Чарльз. Уайлдер.

Алан.  
Ал.  
Чарли.

Тогда он возник на пороге, мрачным взглядом обвел их скучающую троицу и спокойно заявил, что пришел по объявлению. Дэйву Алан не понравился; взгляд у него был цепким, осторожным, движения скомканными, а фразы отрывистыми. Алан не произвел впечатление хорошего человека, а на полушутливое «Так можно звать тебя Алом? Или лучше Чарли?» описал длинным носом в воздухе непонятную руну, явно выражающую недовольство.

Мартин и Энди слушали, какие звуки Чарли выдавливает из синтезатора (вполне сносные, стоит признать).  
Дэйв смотрел на плящущие по клавишам длинные пальцы и не мог оторвать взгляда.

Его приняли. Дэйв недовольно приподнял брови.

История с Чарли напоминала историю с Питом Бестом и «The Beatles».  
Алан не вписывался.  
И Алан был нужен.  
И Дэйв не знал, кому больше - группе и её песням или ему самому.  
Дэйв каждую ночь дрочил на образ Чарли на внутренней стороне век; на его ужасный нос, крашеные волосы, холодную ухмылку и длинные пальцы. 

– Я знаю, чем ты по ночам занимаешься, – неожиданно заявил Энди однажды, и Дэйв почувствовал, как всё холодеет.  
– Чем же?.. – постарался улыбнуться Дэйв. Взгляд его как бы невзначай скользнул в сторону Чарли, но тот, Гаан готов был поклясться, заметил это.  
– О, это слишком ужасно, чтобы произносить вслух.

И именно в этом момент Дэйв вспомнил, что только Энди может подъебать человека с абсолютно невозмутимым выражением лица.  
Но взгляд, брошенный на Алана, не остался незамеченным. И забудется он тоже нескоро.

– Поменяем клавишника?

Мартин поднял взгляд от исписанной бумажки и посмотрел на Дэйва, как санитар психбольницы на обитателя оной.

– Давай лучше вокалиста, а?

Дэйв не оценил шутку.  
Ну, он надеялся, что это была шутка.

– Я тебе не нравлюсь? – разминая пальцы, спросил Алан. Его волосы отросли, и клавишник время от времени сдувал пряди со лба. Дэйв обвел взглядом студию, и с ужасом понял, что они остались одни.  
– Нет, я люблю тебя, – хмыкнул Дэйв. Сарказм? Вряд ли.  
– Прекрасно, – мурлыкнул Алан. 

Его пальцы, упакованные в кожаные перчатки, неторопливо постукивали по столу, и Дэйв, как ни пытался, не мог отвести от них взгляд. Чарли-иметь-его-в-задницу абстрагировал все его мысли, сосредотачивая на себе одном, сам того не подозревая. Дэйв геем не был, но мог быть, и, глядя на Ала, думая об Але, понимал, что, видимо, так оно и есть. Зажимать в руке каждый вечер как по расписанию стоящий колом член, рисовать перед глазами образ Алана и выветривать этот образ уже тогда, когда рука оказывалась запачканной в сперме. Если это не по-гейски, то он, Дэйв, не знал, как это еще назвать.

– Так чем ты там ночью занимаешься? – прервал его мысли Алан, щелкнув пальцами. Дэйв быстро заморгал, приходя себя.  
– Смотрю мыльные оперы и танцую под «The Beach Boys», – беззаботно ответил Дэйв. Алан хохотнул. – А тебя это так интересует?  
– Ты не представляешь, насколько. – Он вроде бы отшутился, но это было сказано на полном серьезе.

Дэйв громко и тяжело сглотнул, что даже его кадык заходил туда-сюда. Чарли пустым взглядом смотрел на кадык, сжимая пальцами забытую Гором ручку.

– Чарли. Ал.

У Чарли был расфокусированный взгляд и сжимающая ручку рука.

– М? – протянул Алан и медленно поднял взгляд с шеи к лицу Дэйва, растерянно смотря прямо на его губы. Свои он облизнул в этот же момент, неосознанно, наверно, но у Дэйва перехватило дыхание.

– Ты будешь смотреть на меня, как на ебанутого на всю голову педика, если я скажу, что дрочу на тебя каждую ночь?

Слова слетели с языка сами, а может, Дэйв им позволил. Он позорно отвел взгляд, словно второклассник, признавшийся в любви девчонке с параллели.

Алан. Ал. Чарли.  
Молчал.  
И о его реакции можно было только догадываться, но этого Дэйв даже не пытался делать.

– Все нормально, Дэйв, – наконец хрипло сказал Алан. – Я тоже это делаю.  
– Каждую ночь на себя дрочишь, да?

Неуместная шутка оказалась неожиданно уместной, и небольшая студия наполнились слегка нервным, но всё же звонком и искренним смехом.

– Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, – сквозь смех сказал Алан.  
– Наилучшего.

Несмешно Дэйву стало, когда она обнаружил на своей ширинке обернутую черной кожей руку Чарли. Его глаза забегали по студии и наткнулись на открытую дверь, о чем он и сообщил Алу.

– Экстрим – это клёво, – просто ответил Алан. 

«Да нихуя подобного», – подумал Дэйв, но промолчал.  
«Вжик» «молнии» на брюках показался неожиданно громким.  
Дэйв думать не хотел, зачем это делает Алан и уж тем более, почему он сам позволяет это делать.  
Да уж слишком очевидно.  
Он боролся с желанием схватить смазливого Ала за бедра, нагнуть над столом с инструментами и оттрахать в его девственный зад, так, чтобы этот образ перед глазами перестал преследовать каждую ночь.

А сейчас он просто смотрел, как Чарли суетливо обхватил его твердый член ладонью в перчатке и начал дрочить ему.

У него было такое сосредоточенное лицо, будто он пытался проиграть «Maple Leaf Rag» Скотта Джоплина на своих клавишах.

Сперма брызнула тогда, когда из уст вырвалось тихое «Ча-ар-ли».

Чарли снял запачканную перчатку и спрятал в карман.  
Он выпрямился.  
У него стоял.

– Прикрой свое достоинство, – пробормотал Алан и пулей выскочил за дверь.

Дэйв недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед.

И не знал, избегать ему Алана или поговорить об этом?  
Ответ не пришел само собой. 

Через неделю почти полного игнорирования они оказались одни в грязном мужском туалете клуба, пьяные и вполне довольные. Оба стояли напротив зеркала и смотрели через него друг на друга – единственное, что смогли.

– Чарли, – сказал Дэйв, мотая головой – его адски клонило в сон. – Чарли, я тебя, блять, люблю. Я не знаю, за что. Я не знаю, за что вообще можно полюбить. За красивую внешность? Так ты охуительно красив, Ал. За легкий нрав? Ты, Ал, нечто непонятное, интересное, такое всё творческое и, мать его, серьёзное. Не лёгкое. Не обычное. Наверное, за это. Или за то, что видишь в нем родственную душу? Блять, Ал, я не знаю! Я просто люблю тебя и всё!

– О Боже, – прервал его чувственный монолог Алан; склонился над раковиной и прочистил желудок. Дэйв посмотрел на него прямо, без зеркала, и когда Чарли выпрямился, убрал свисающую ниткой слюну с его рта. – Поцеловать меня хочешь?  
– После того, как ты обблевал всю раковину? Я не настолько пьян.  
– Настолько, – ухмыльнулся Алан и сжал длинными пальцами его щеки, притягивая к себе.

От Ала пахло чертовски неприятно, но Дэйв ответил на поцелуй и сжал руками запястья Уайлдера.

Он не знал, чем бы закончился их поцелуй, если бы их не прервал какой-то мужик, громко хлопнувший дверью.

– Я ненавижу поцелуи, – выдохнул Алан, когда они уже шли домой. – Для меня это высшая степень доверия.

* * *

Алан заснул в студии.  
Уткнулся носом в сложенные перед собой на столе руки и уснул.   
Где-то в другом конце студии играла их пока не обработанная песня, и Дэйв ее выключил.  
В зале наступила полная тишина. От этой тишины Алан сонно поднял голову.

– Дэвид, – чётко сказал он.  
– Алан, – передразнил его Дэйв. – Не мучай ты так себя.  
– Мне нравится.

Он медленно потянулся и встал из-за стола, на ходу надевая куртку.

– Ну, пошли?  
– Подожди.

Ремень на светло-серых брюках Дэйва громко звякнул, «молния» на ширинке пошла вниз.  
Алан сглотнул.

– Ал, я ведь, хоть и пьяным был, говорил правду. – Брюки съехали к ногам. – Я люблю тебя и не понимаю, за что. А оно нужно, это понимание? – Дрожащие пальцы расстегнули пуговицы на клетчатой рубашке и отправили ее в свободный полет. – Ал. Чарли. Пожалуйста.

И Алан рухнул перед ним на колени.

* * *

Они стояли на улице.  
Дэйв довольно смотрел на ночное небо, слегка улыбаясь. Алан мёрз, как собака, и отказывался замечать красоту звёздного неба.

– Мы как парочка влюбленных, – пробормотал он, выплясывая на месте, чтобы хоть как-то согреться.  
– Мы и так парочка влюбленных, – просто ответил Дэйв. – Не мерзни, милая, сейчас отдам курточку.  
– Иди к чёрту, – хмыкнул Алан.

Было холодно.   
И хорошо.

* * *

Алан смотрел на его дрожащие руки и вспоминал, как эти дрожащие руки пытались справиться с «молнией» на брюках, сжимали микрофон и крепко обнимали его, Ала, за шею.  
Сейчас эти руки держали зажигалку над ложкой.

– Надо нюхать, а то все руки себе скоро испорчу.  
– Ты серьезно беспокоишься только о руках?!  
Дэйв поднял на него доверчивый взгляд.  
– Ты очень любишь мои руки, Чарли.  
Алан устало застонал.

Он вышел из комнаты, не желая смотреть, что Дэйв делает с собой.

– Он же вот-вот подохнет, – вспомнились грубые и тихие слова Антона, и Алан тяжело вздохнул и закурил.

Дэйв не умрёт. Это же Дэвид, мать его, Гаан, он слишком силен для того, чтобы какой-то героин победил его.  
Хотел верить Алан.

Он заглянул к Дэйву. Тот лежал прямо на полу и слабо улыбался.

Алан посмотрел на часы.

Героин сильнее.

* * *

Дэйв посмотрел на него глазами побитой собаки.  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты узнал первым.  
– И что мне это дает?! – воскликнул Дэйв. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отговорил?  
– Не хочу. Хочу сказать, что ты, Дэвид, слабак. У меня самолёт скоро. До встречи.

Если бы Дэйв окликнул его, попросил бы остаться, поцеловал искусанными губами, то Алан послал бы всех и остался с ним.  
Но когда Уайлдер обернулся, то увидел Гаана, перетягивающего жгут на руке.

Теперь всё по-другому. И никогда не будет как раньше.  
Ни-ког-да.

Героин победил.


End file.
